Esperanza
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: Fic realizado para el lemon fanfiction 3, la convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de facebook: Por los que leemos fanfics de db


Este fic fue realizado para el **Lemon fanfiction 3**

La convocatoria fue hecha por los administradores de la página de Facebook:

 **"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

Cabe señalar que ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Esperanza**

* * *

Por sorteo me tocó un **Trunks x Videl** inspirado en la frase:

 **«** ** _Sólo el latido al unísono del sexo y del corazón puede crear el éxtasis_** **»**

 ** _Anais Nin_** _en una carta para "El coleccionista", un cliente de ficción erótica en los años 40s._

* * *

Ella siempre había sido la niña de papá, no importaba qué cosa quisiera, Mr. Satan no le negaba nada, quiso estudiar artes marciales y al principio él se extrañó, aunque luego se alegró, Videl remplazaría al hijo varón que preferentemente debía de seguir su legado.

Mark… o como la mayoría lo conocía: Mr. Satan, creía que las artes marciales debían brindar un espectáculo al público, su hija sería un gran complemento a esa idea.

Así fue como el 07 de mayo del 767, ambos se coronaron campeones en el torneo de artes marciales, tal cosa no hubiera sucedido si los guerreros Z hubieran participado, pero ellos ya habían dejado de asistir con regularidad a los torneos.

—¿Qué dijiste, Videl?

—Quiero una caja de cápsulas con naves, aero-coches, motocicletas y una casa.

Mr. Satan había quedado anonadado, le dijo a su hija que le daría cualquier cosa que pidiera por haber ganado el torneo, había pensado que le pediría una mascota ya que ella nunca había tenido alguna, o muchos vestidos, videojuegos, hasta una computadora nueva, regalos que él le daba sin que ella se los pidiera ya que Videl era la luz de sus ojos. Pero no, su hija quería una caja de cápsulas con cosas que no entendía el porqué de que las quisiera tener, no era que le faltara el dinero, sino que su hija solo tenía once años, quizás cuando fuera mayor…

Los pensamientos del hombre fueron detenidos al ver el ceño fruncido de su hija, gesto heredado de su madre. Ya no podría negarle nada.

—Está bien, hija —Cedió Mr. Satán notando enseguida su gesto alegre— Solo prométeme que no usarás ningún vehículo de la caja si yo no estoy presente.

Videl se habría molestado al tener que prometer eso ya que no le gustaba que su papá la tratara como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero su alegría fue más grande que todo lo demás.

—Sí, papá. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Solo cinco días duró la felicidad de haber ganado el torneo, esos serían los últimos momentos maravillosos antes de que el infierno comenzara.

El 12 de mayo todos los noticieros informaron lo mismo:

 **«** _Una isla a 9 kilómetros de la capital del sur estaba siendo destruida por dos desconocidos_ **»**

 **«** _El ejército había sido enviado para detenerlos_ **»**

Pero no… nada podría detenerlos, no de momento, no en ese año, ni siquiera en esa década.

* * *

Videl deseó muchas veces enfrentarse a los androides, sobre todo cuando ellos estuvieron cerca, no lo hacía, su padre le decía: "Me duele el estómago, hijita. Mejor quédate a cuidarme"

Ella obedecía, aunque de mala gana, preferiría intentar algo, quizás moriría, pero tal vez eso sería mejor a esconderse por el resto de su vida, luego se dio cuenta de que esas bestias eran demasiado fuertes, arrasaban con todo, moriría sin hacerles el menor daño, así que no le quedó más remedio que ocultarse.

La apariencia de Videl era sencilla, poco femenina: Su cabello sobrepasaba los hombros, se lo recogía en dos colas. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa simple, pantaloncillos negros elásticos, unos guantes sin dedos de esos que usan los motociclistas, y unos botines, que aunque cómodos por dentro tenían muy duras las suelas, ideales para las largas caminatas que a veces había tenido que hacer, también para pelear contra quienes habían intentado robar las provisiones en los distintos refugios que había tenido a lo largo de su vida de nómada.

Mr. Satan creía que eran las circunstancias las que no permitían a su hija pensar en su apariencia, supuso que en otro tiempo su muñequita habría estado portando lindos vestidos, vistiéndose como una princesita, él se equivocaba, pero no tenía manera de saberlo.

Ya no había distinción entre antiguos ricos ni pobres, todos vivían en la misma miseria, en la misma incertidumbre. Todos recibían la misma luz de ese sol que parecía ya no tener el mismo brillo que antes.

Los androides eran los artífices de la destrucción, pero el mundo entero se volvió violento. Jóvenes, ancianos, mujeres viudas con niños pequeños, muchos conseguían armas para protegerse, no de los androides, sino de los saqueadores, ladrones, violadores, y cualquier persona que había sacado a relucir su lado más podrido y oscuro.

Videl, ante el mundo se mostraba fuerte, decidida, aunque por momentos la atacaba la depresión al ver en lo que se había convertido su vida, sus pensamientos se volvían una lluvia de ideas negativas: ¿De qué servía esconderse con miedo e incertidumbre…? Eso ya no era vida, era una burla, un engaño, todos se habían convertido en muertos vivientes.

Solo había dos opciones para dejar de sufrir: Que los androides desaparecieran, o que ella se muriera. Lo primero era casi una imposibilidad, pero ella podía hacer posible lo segundo. Sí, Videl en ocasiones había pensado en el suicidio como una opción, luego se horrorizaba, sentía culpa, seguramente su padre enloquecería de tristeza con tan solo oírla hablar de eso, así que guardaba sus pensamientos para sí.

Ella tampoco se permitía llorar delante de su padre, ahogaba el llanto contra la almohada o aprovechaba momentos de soledad. No quería que Mr. Satan supiera acerca de su desesperación porque sentiría que le estaba fallando a todo lo que él le había enseñado, a ser fuerte, a ser valiente sin importar lo que pasara.

Sin embargo, aun en medio del infierno había una esperanza. La esperanza era un joven que durante años se había estado enfrentando a los androides, todos lo llamaban "el guerrero dorado". Él era fuerte, eso era seguro ya que le hacía frente a esos demonios, no había podido derrotarlos, pero quizás… quizás más adelante.

Nadie sabía con exactitud a dónde se iban los androides cuando no estaban destruyendo, tampoco tenían un patrón de ataque, solo atacaban y ya, eso le tomó muchos años a la gente para darse cuenta, y aun así muchas personas preferían emigrar, como Videl y Mr Satan, que habían dejado la ciudad estrella naranja para irse a la Capital del Este, posteriormente se fueron a la Capital del Norte.

En medio de tales circunstancias, Videl vivió su adolescencia e inició su vida adulta.

* * *

Las personas a veces salían de sus refugios, pero preferían estar encerrados que afuera.

La gente solía conversar en los lugares donde compraban víveres.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Dije que el joven que enfrentaba a los androides murió, ¡El guerrero dorado fue asesinado por esos monstruos!

El pánico se reflejó en todos los rostros. Videl había ido a comprar víveres para la cena, escuchó esa conversación, semejantes palabras la dejaron anonadada.

Ni siquiera unos gritos en la lejanía la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—¡LOS ANDROIDES ESTÁN AQUÍ!

—¡CORRAN!

17 y 18 estaban atacando a bastante distancia, pero el caos y destrucción se notaba desde lejos, la gente corría mientras gritaba histéricamente, pero Videl se quedó allí, con toda su vida pasando justo frente a sus ojos, había sido una superviviente durante más de la mitad de su existencia, y ahora, su última esperanza ya no existía.

—¡Videl! ¡¿En dónde estás?! —Llamaba Mr. Satan en medio del griterío, quería correr al refugio, pero no lo haría sin su hija, ella era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, corría agitado, cuánto lamentaba haberla dejado ir sola, se tranquilizó un poco al mirarla— ¡Allí estás, hija! ¡Vámonos! —Gritó acercándose por detrás.

Aunque ella no reaccionó, no de momento, estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida, lloraba sin darse cuenta. Su padre debió tomarla de la mano y obligarla a caminar.

Las explosiones eran ensordecedoras, los "fuegos artificiales" destruían todo a su paso, edificaciones, carcasas de antiguos vehículos que servían como refugio, incluso la vida de las personas sin necesidad de asesinarlas.

Cada que ellos tenían que esconderse Mr. Satan actuaba igual, le decía a la gente con la que compartían el refugio que se calmara, que guardaran silencio, alegaba que saldría a pelear de no ser porque le dolía mucho el estómago, pero repetía mil veces el plan: Escondernos para sobrevivir.

Ese día hizo lo mismo de siempre, aunque Videl no se daba cuenta debido a que seguía sumida en un estado catatónico, y su padre la vio tan mal que no hizo el intento de quitarle el morral que ella tenía arremangado en su cuerpo.

El refugio tenía camuflaje, era una casucha semienterrada que por la superficie se veía como una jardinera, a los costados tenía pequeñas fisuras que servían a modo de ventilación, la entrada estaba oculta de la vista de quienes no sabían dónde localizarla, subían y bajaban una escalera según quisieran entrar o salir del lugar. Lo habían construido con algo de prisa, por lo mismo no hicieron muchas habitaciones, solo una cocineta, un baño, un cuarto de aseo y un dormitorio general.

Todos se arrodillaron o se recostaron en el refugio, amontonados arriba de varias colchonetas, apretujados, iluminados por una muy tenue luz ya que apenas había oscurecido y nadie podía dormir con el tremendo caos de afuera, tampoco podrían cenar de la angustia y por eso nadie notó que Videl volvió sin víveres. En total eran diez personas que vivían en esa casa, compartiendo el mismo sufrimiento, la misma congoja. Los hombres abrazaban a sus mujeres, a sus hijos adolescentes, allí no había infantes, pero en refugios aledaños había niños abrazando a su hermanitos, o a sus muñequitos de tela que en ocasiones fueron hechos por las manos de sus progenitores.

Videl de pronto recuperó el habla.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —Exclamó en un tono de voz cercano a los gritos. Los androides estaban lejos del refugio, y por lo mismo era mejor no hacer ruido.

—¡Tranquilízate, hijita! Todo estará bien —Su padre, en cada ocasión le decía palabras para calmarla durante los ataques de los androides, para convencerla de que no saliera a pelear, ahora con mayor razón ya que ella lloraba, él nunca la había visto así, Videl siempre lloraba a escondidas, siempre se había mostrado fuerte ante los demás, para apoyar a su padre, como toda la vida lo había hecho desde que su madre había muerto, pero en ese momento, ella simplemente no podía calmarse ni mostrarse serena.

—¡No, papá! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Solo hemos estado aplazando lo inevitable…! ¡Esos androides nos asesinarán al igual que al guerrero dorado! —Escupía en histeria total, algunas personas en el refugio se sobresaltaron ante esa última declaración, le habrían interrogado acerca de eso de no ser porque debían conservar el mayor silencio posible. Mr. Satan, quien pareció no escuchar esa información, siguió con sus intentos de calmarla.

—Hija, los androides no son tan fuertes como parecen, usan trucos —Videl durante años había estado escuchando esas frases de la boca de su padre, pero en ese momento no estaba para oír tales cosas.

—¡No es verdad…! ¡Ellos son terriblemente fuertes! ¡Acabarán con todo!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Mr. Satan le sostenía el rostro entre sus manos mientras elevaba la voz para hacerse escuchar por su histérica hija. Él hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derrumbarse, para no llorar porque le dolía demasiado verla así, pero a pesar de sus palabras de aliento, su cara reflejaba desesperanza. Videl notó el comportamiento de su progenitor y se sintió culpable por causarle semejantes sentires, decidió dejar de hablar, pero no podía tranquilizarse del todo, terminó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre mientras rompía en llanto.

Mr. Satan deseó con locura poder decirle algo que la tranquilizara del todo, algo que le diera la esperanza que ni siquiera él mismo se explicaba cómo era capaz de mantener, aunque no se le ocurrió que decir, solo pudo abrazarla paternalmente, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que había despertado asustada a causa de una pesadilla, y así era, solo que Videl ya no era pequeña, y la pesadilla se vivía al abrir los ojos.

Los androides seguían escuchándose demasiado lejanos, al igual que el caos y la muerte que ellos repartían.

—Este mundo está podrido —Murmuró una adolescente de trece años— Ya no tiene caso seguir...

—Calla —Su madre le interrumpió con tono amoroso mientras apretaba más su abrazo.

—¡No me digas que me calle! ¡Desde que yo era pequeña me has dicho que debo ser buena porque a la gente buena le pasan cosas buenas, y yo sigo sin ver que nada bueno me pase…! —Despotricó la adolescente en un tono de voz cercano al llanto— ¡¿De qué me ha servido ser buena si estoy en medio de un infierno?! —Videl no lo decía para no volver a alterar a su padre, pero compartía el mismo sentir de esa adolescente, el cansancio de tanta angustia, la rabia de recibir un sufrimiento no merecido. Nadie entendía tal odio irracional que los androides ejercían sobre todos los humanos.

La mujer llamada Chaya se quedó callada unos segundos, reflexionando para poder decirle las palabras correctas a su hija.

—Tienes razón en decir que esto es un infierno… —Respondió la mujer para sorpresa de todos, hasta de la propia adolescente— Quizás los androides jamás serán aniquilados, quizás sí, y aun así, los sobrevivientes tardarán décadas en superar el sufrimiento, o quizás la vida no les alcance para ello… Aun así todos los días lucho para estar viva para el momento en el que el mundo esté libre de los androides, para presenciar cuando el mundo vuelva a estar en paz, y si no estoy viva para ese momento, sé que al menos habré encontrado la paz en el más allá, en el paraíso… Y esa es la esperanza es la que me da las fuerzas para no dejarme morir en vida, la certeza de que algún día dejaré de sentir esta congoja, o recibiré consuelo al momento de morir.

Los oyentes reflexionaron esas palabras, no es que todos fueran precisamente creyentes del paraíso, ni de la vida después de la muerte, pero quizás, quizás era tanta su necesidad de creer en algo, que terminaron contagiándose de esa misma esperanza, tal vez ellos habían estado desesperados por tener algo a lo que aferrarse para no caer en la más negra de las depresiones y terminar cometiendo suicidio, como muchos lo hacían en esa época. En tales circunstancias el suicidio comenzaba a tornarse tentador, aunque en el fondo estuviesen horrorizados de tener ese sentir, pero ahora sus ojos podían ver otra opción: Luchar para sobrevivir hasta el día en el que los androides desaparezcan de la tierra, con la esperanza de que en un futuro dejarían de sufrir, de que al morir sentirían la paz que quizás no sentirían en el mundo terrestre, y la idea los hizo llorar, llorar con esas lágrimas que rara vez derramaban, esas que calmaban su dolor en lugar de expresarlo, esas que representaban un consuelo a tanto sufrimiento.

Todos ellos se sintieron con las energías renovadas, con una nueva perspectiva que los llenaba de fuerzas para seguir enfrentando los problemas. Quizás morirían en un mes, en un año, en una década, quizás los androides nunca desaparecerían, o quizás sí, tal vez ninguno estaría vivo para cuando eso sucediera, pero ahora tenían una esperanza.

La esperanza de que tarde o temprano llegaría la paz.

—Tenemos que luchar por sobrevivir, no podemos dejarnos morir.

Estuvieron tranquilos, hasta que de pronto, el lugar se llenó de incertidumbre y congoja.

17 y 18 parecían acercarse en su dirección, sus risas se escuchaban más adyacentes.

—Se están acercando —Murmuró uno de los jóvenes

—No es así.

—¡Claro que sí!

—No se preocupen, el refugio está bien oculto, no podrán vernos.

—¿Y qué pasará si por accidente uno de los rayos choca contra el techo?

—Nada, lo hicimos resistente.

—¡Pero si ellos pueden destruir edificios sin esfuerzos!

—¡Guarden silencio! —Regañó en un susurró la mujer más anciana del refugio, sus interlocutores no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecerle.

Durante media hora, todos pudieron haber jurado que los androides estaban sobrevolando justo encima de la casucha.

Las explosiones, los derrumbes, las risas de los androides, los gritos de agonía de la gente de refugios cercanos, los llantos, todo se juntaba, todo se conjuntaba en una desesperante sinfonía, un caos donde las personas escondidas lo único que podían hacer era abrazarse, llorar en silencio, y esperar, esperar a que esos demonios se aburrieran y se fueran.

Finalmente algunos pudieron liberar el aire que habían estado conteniendo, los androides parecían estar desplazándose de ese lugar.

—Se alejan… Los androides se alejan —Alguien murmuró.

Aunque repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos apresurados en el techo del refugio, quizás una persona que intentaba escapar, por desgracia las pisadas resonaron en el exterior.

—¡No huyas, cobarde! —Se escuchó una voz masculina, engreída, burlona. Una de las voces de los dos diablos que hacían temblar el planeta entero, y la gente del refugio no escuchar su voz, tampoco pudo ver el rayo que iluminaba el cielo nocturno y se dirigía a la persona que tropezó en la jardinera, lo único que escucharon fue una explosión ensordecedora al tiempo que el techo se les venía encima…

Solo Mr. Satan alcanzó a ponerse en cuatro patas sobre su hija para protegerla.

Después de eso…

La oscuridad reinó…

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía.

Una mujer joven vagaba sin rumbo en medio de la destrucción de muchos edificios, aparentaba haber enloquecido mientras sus ojos derramaban gruesas lágrimas, su ropa estaba llena de tierra y polvo de escombros, también tenía manchas de sangre, sangre que no era la suya.

Ella, milagrosamente solo tenía unos raspones en la cara y en los brazos, también cojeaba levemente, pero estaba viva.

—Papá… —Era la palabra que decía de vez en cuando, mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se clavaban en el morral que seguía arremangado en su cuerpo.

Nada la perturbaba en absoluto, no se daba cuenta ni donde estaba, los androides hacía rato que ya se habían aburrido de destruir esa parte, así que ya estaban lejos, pero la joven deambulaba sin mirar por donde, un aero-car se paró justo a su lado, pero ella ni se inmutó, siguió caminado.

—¡Oye tú…! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el guapo hombre rubio que se bajó del vehículo, ella no lo escuchó, iba en estado de shock, se detuvo en un acto reflejo cuando el hombre le tomó la mano— No deberías andar sola en estos sitios tan peligrosos —Dijo él— Ven conmigo… Yo te cuidaré —Dijo él antes de comenzar a guiarla al haciendo trasero del aero-car, cuando ella estuvo en el vehículo, vagamente recordó una de sus primeras veces manejando del aero-car mientras su padre desde el asiento del copiloto le insistía que fuera más despacio, pero de momento fue incapaz de recordar o decir algo más.

* * *

El hombre llegó a su refugio mientras guiaba a la joven a sentarse en un sofá, había comenzado quitarle el suéter pero ella salió repentinamente del estado de shock en el que estuvo.

—¡Tranquila…! Yo quería lavarte las heridas para que no se te infectaran —Explicó— Te encontré vagando por los escombros de la capital… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Videl... —Respondió secamente.

—Me llamo Robser… —Decidió presentarse al notar que ella no parecía tener intensiones de preguntarle— Si gustas puedes asearte por allá —Dijo señalándole una puerta— Te buscaré algo de ropa.

Videl iba a comentarle que ella traía un armario-capsula, pero al palmearse el costado se sobresaltó, bajó la vista mientras seguía palmeándose.

—Tu morral está acá, justo te lo acababa de quitar —Respondió Robser adivinando que ella se lo estaba buscando.

Con algo de urgencia, ella verificó que nada le hiciera falta, todo estaba allí, el dinero: su caja de cápsulas también, aunque ya no estaba tan completa como cuando su padre se la había obsequiado, pero si vio cada una de las cápsulas que todavía le quedaban.

Por un segundo ella sintió que su comportamiento era muy grosero con el hombre que sin conocerla le había tendido la mano.

—Le agradezco su ayuda —Dijo Videl, Robser rio socarronamente antes de hablarle en tono burlón.

—No me hables tan respetuosamente, no soy un anciano —Fue entonces cuando Videl notó que aunque su interlocutor tenía barba y bigote, él no podía tener más de 45 años.

—Tienes razón, disculpa. Te lo agradezco. Solo me daré un baño y me iré al amanecer.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Acaso alguien te espera? —Inquirió Robser con aparente curiosidad.

Semejante pregunta hizo que Videl recordara aquella escena que la perseguiría hasta el final de sus días: _Abrir los ojos después de que el techo les cayera encima, emerger de entre los escombros y la tierra, ver a todos con los que compartía el refugio muertos, incluido su padre. Algunos de ellos con el rostro destrozado, deformado, irreconocible. Ella no quiso dejar que sus restos se pudrieran al aire libre, uno a uno los enterró mientras lloró a lágrima viva, dejó al final a su padre para llorarle con más intensidad, antes de por fin decidirse a sepultarlo. La muerte fue tan irónica, que se llevó a los que habían renovado sus ganas de vivir, y se olvida de los que estaban muertos en vida, quizás porque no tenía caso, eran como zombis._

—No —Respondió Videl en total desolación— En realidad nadie me espera, todos están muertos —Dijo antes de romper en llanto.

—¡Lo lamento…! ¡No quise hacerte llorar! —Dijo Robser aparentemente apenado mientras la abrazaba— Soy un idiota, discúlpame —Elevó un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar. Él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, no era una caricia de un hombre que pretendía dar consuelo, más bien era un roce malicioso, pero Videl estaba tan metida en su sufrimiento que no se dio cuenta de momento, lo haría años después al recordar ese día.

La mujer dejó de llorar varios minutos después.

—No tienes que irte. Quédate, aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos —Le pidió él.

—Ya lo veremos… —Dijo ella, no queriendo dar una respuesta en ese instante— Por ahora necesito bañarme.

—Sí, claro... Es por allá.

Ella buscó un lugar adecuado para sacar su armario-cápsula, sacó algo de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo, allí lloró otro poco más hasta que pudo calmarse, aunque la herida tardaría años en cicatrizar.

Al salir del cuarto de aseo, Robser la esperaba sentado en la mesa.

—Hice un poco de arroz por si gustas comer —Ofreció él, ella se sirvió y se sentó a comer, no había ingerido alimento desde el día anterior así que su estómago lo recibió gustosamente— Lavaré los platos.

—No te molestes, yo lo haré —Propuso Videl levantándose y yéndose en dirección al fregadero, quería de algún modo agradecerle su hospitalidad, cuando terminó colocó los platos y demás cosas en las vitrinas de cristales transparentes que había visto justo al lado. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos cuando ella hizo lo mismo en el pasado, tal cosa le caló, una parte de ella sabía que tenía que enfrentar la situación, pero por otro lado deseaba alguna forma de anular el dolor— Terminé— Anunció al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones, justo iba a decirle a Robser que se iría, pero fue cuando notó que él se había acercado, tanto que quedó a menos de un metro de ella al momento de voltearse.

Ella se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca, fue entonces cuando notó que sus ojos verdes tenían una mirada similar a una fiera acezando a su presa, él cerró el espacio entre los dos para besarla y acariciarla dejando claras sus intenciones, luego besó su cuello mientras respiraba sonoramente, visiblemente excitado.

Videl se paralizó, jamás había permitido que ningún hombre más allá de su padre le abrazase, mucho menos la habían besado, y de momento no supo por qué no lo alejó, simplemente permitió que él hiciera lo que hiciera…

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de Mr. Satán, y Videl aún pertenecía al lado del hombre que un día la había acogido, seguía a su lado aunque en el fondo se sentía asfixiada.

Se había convertido en una zombi habituada a la rutina. Robser tenía su casa oculta cerca de unas cavernas, vivían bastante lejos de la civilización, aunque la zona era ideal para no ser atacados por los androides ya que estos al sobrevolar la zona solo veían un territorio desolado.

Videl mantenía el orden y la limpieza del hogar, también cocinaba y lavaba la ropa, tanto la de ella como la de… ¿Su novio?

No, la palabra sonaba muy grande para lo que sea que ellos tuvieran.

 _—Interrumpimos este programa para darles información sobre los androides —_ Esa era la única voz que Videl escuchaba por días enteros cuando Robser se iba, la voz de locutor de la radio. Las salidas de Robser eran misteriosas, a veces duró veinte días sin aparecer, él le decía cuando volvería minutos antes de marcharse, mencionaba que iría a llevar unas mercancías, frecuentemente llegaba con piezas de vehículos y con artículos para el hogar, armaba aero-cars de las piezas de distintos vehículos, luego se iba diciendo que los vendería.

Videl dedujo que Robser se dedicaba a saquear refugios abandonados, quizás la verdad era otra, no le preguntaba, no era como si hablaran mucho de todos modos, rara vez cruzaban palabra para algo que no fuera el comentar cuando regresaría Robser y cuando volvería a marcharse.

Y así como él no comentaba todo a Videl, ella tampoco le decía exactamente cuántas cápsulas tenía, ni tampoco lo que contenían.

Videl pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la casa de Robser, sus salidas más frecuentes eran para acarrear agua a unos riachuelos cercanos, por lo demás se la pasaba aburrida ya que no habían ni siquiera señales de televisión, eso ya era parte del pasado.

A veces ella se aburría tanto que salía de la casa a mirar al hombre mientras este armaba los vehículos, lo miraba fruncir su ceño en evidente concentración, incluso podía notarlo cuando este se cubría el rostro con su careta para soldar, lo había visto tantas veces que Robser le había proporcionado una careta a ella para que lo mirara soldar sin que le ardieran los ojos.

Una vez Videl lo elogió por su habilidad con los motores, él le comentó que dejó la escuela a temprana edad, y que se ganaba la vida arreglando los aero-cars antes de que los androides aparecieran. Ella no pudo refutar eso, parecía un talento natural en él. Fue todo lo que Robser mencionó antes de decirle que fueran a la cama, aun no era noche, así que Videl dedujo que él no tenía intenciones de ir a dormir…

* * *

 _—Interrumpimos este programa para darles información sobre los androides —_ Se escuchó en la radio. Videl y Robser escucharon la información mientras desayunaban _— En estos momentos están atacando en la Capital del Oeste, en la región 400, en la ciudad del Puente. A todas las personas que vivan cerca de allí favor de tener mucho cuidado._

Robser se puso de pie minutos después.

—Vuelvo en ocho días —Anunció el hombre.

—¿Te irás?

—Sí.

—¿No escuchaste que los androides están atacando?

—En la Capital del Oeste —Señaló Robser— No te preocupes Videl, está muy lejos de donde voy.

Ella siguió insistiendo pero él no escuchó ninguno de sus argumentos, se fue.

Pasaron doce días y él no regresó, Videl había comenzado sentir ansiedad, no se preocupaba por Robser como lo haría una mujer por su amado, ella no lo amaba, estaba totalmente segura de eso, aun así sentía mucha congoja, no tanto porque se hubiera acostumbrado a él, sino porque le aterraba estar sola, por eso se había quedado a su lado, porque desde hace tres años había decidido que preferiría tener a un desconocido de compañía que enfrentar la soledad, y ahora por mucho que no le gustara, debía de considerar la posibilidad de que él no regresase jamás.

Lloró, había estado evadiendo durante tres años quedarse sola, no importándole quedarse al lado de un hombre del que poco sabía, él nunca le había contado de su familia, al mismo tiempo que ella tampoco, aun así, deseaba con locura que él regresara.

* * *

Robser había durado veinte días sin ir pero normalmente avisaba, y ya eran casi diez días de cuando él debió regresar, en la mañana número diecisiete Videl decidió que debía moverse, ya no había nada para cocinar, y pese a que de momento no tenía hambre, sabía que a la hora de la comida querría alimentarse. No había otra opción más que ir al pueblo más cercano, afortunadamente tenía algo del dinero que no había tenido que gastar en los últimos tres años viviendo con Robser.

Dejó una pequeña misiva en el buró por si Robser regresaba. Algunas veces había ido con él a conseguir víveres. Se subió a su moto-cápsula para ir al establecimiento, por desgracia encontró todo el lugar destruido, así que tuvo que investigar dónde había otro lugar donde pudiera comprar, unas personas le informaron que por desgracia tendría que irse varios pueblos más al sur.

—¡El guerrero dorado regresó!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Sí…! ¡Los sobrevivientes afirmaron que él apareció en la Ciudad del Puente para enfrentarse a los androides!

—Pero… ¿Qué no se supone que él murió hace tres años?

—Quizás estuvo paralítico durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no apareció para defender el poblado vecino? —Inquirió otro— Justo ayer fue atacado.

—Los testigos dicen que quedó muy malherido, debe estar recuperando fuerzas.

Realmente no importaba, la gente de nueva cuenta tenía esperanza.

Videl escuchó la noticia. Lloró, pero esta vez lloró de felicidad, era una buenísima noticia.

Durante muchos años había querido conocerlo ya que él le inspiraba esperanza, también para que le enseñase a volar, y ahora su regreso era el motivo de su sonrisa, decidió ir y buscarlo, nada podía detenerla, se habían renovado sus ganas de vivir.

Decidió hacer una última visita a la casa de las cavernas, por los tres años vividos con Robser quiso ver si él había regresado para informarle, sino lo encontraba entonces lo daría por muerto, por las dudas le dejaría una misiva en donde le explicaría los motivos de su partida.

En el trayecto hacia la casa de las cavernas atravesó un pueblo que estaba siendo atacado por los androides. Ella tuvo que buscar con prisas un lugar dónde refugiarse. Se metió a un sitio abandonado, seguramente sus anteriores habitantes estaban muertos, pero no le importó tener que esperar más de seis horas oculta en ese lugar, no le importó ya que no podía arriesgarse a morir justo ahora que se habían renovado sus ganas de vivir.

Retomó el viaje hacia la casa de las cavernas, ni bien acababa de acercarse cuando Robser salió a recibirla, Videl lo vio, en el fondo se alegró de que él estuviera con vida, pero eso no cambiaría sus planes de irse, ya lo tenía todo decidido.

—Me tenías preocupado, llegué ayer al mediodía, ¿Dónde estabas? —Inquirió Robser.

—Ahora te explicaré, entremos a la casa, por favor —Pidió Videl, aunque sonó más a una orden que a cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

—Entonces has decidido irte para buscar al guerrero dorado— Dijo Robser, como queriendo estar seguro de haber entendido bien.

—Sí —Dijo Videl con determinación en el rostro, su interlocutor estrechó la mirada antes de hablar con brusquedad.

—¡¿Y tú crees que voy a dejar que me dejes?! —En su rabieta Robser golpeó la mesa que había en medio de los dos. Videl se sobresaltó, no con miedo, sino con sorpresa.

—¡¿Oye, qué rayos te sucede…?! ¿Pretendes detenerme por la fuerza?

—De ser preciso: Sí —Videl lo miraba totalmente anonadada— Alimentarte durante todo este tiempo no fue nada barato, ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas como si nada? —Su interlocutora por un instante estuvo a punto de recordarle que ella durante todo este tiempo había estado haciendo las labores domésticas, incluso había requerido de ella otra clase de favores, pero decidió tragarse esas palabras, aunque eso no significaba que se quedaría.

—Mira Robser… Yo pude haberme ido sin venir una última vez, sin embargo vine para ver si podría avisarte personalmente, por amabilidad, en un acto de cortesía de mi parte hacia el hombre que me acogió durante tres años. Si no te hubiera encontrado simplemente habría dejado una misiva y me habría marchado, porque ya lo decidí, no vas a detenerme, pero no te preocupes por lo que gastaste en mí, ahora mismo te voy a pagar —Dijo metiendo la mano a su morral, sacó su caja de cápsulas y le dejó una en la mesa— Este es un aero-car estilo clásico, tiene las piezas originales, creo que eso basta y sobra para saldar mi deuda.

Robser se le quedó viendo durante el último discurso, repentinamente se puso de pie quitándose el cinturón, Videl estrechó los ojos con incredulidad, ¿Acaso él pretendía golpearla? No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta.

—Te quedarás aquí, es mi última palabra… —Dijo blandiendo el cinturón con una de sus manos— Te daré una lección que nunca olvidarás— Afirmó.

Lo único que los separaba era la mesa en la que durante años se habían sentado a comer.

Videl se quedó analizando sus posibilidades, Robser era algo fuerte ya que podía cargar los motores de los aero-cars, ella había sido campeona mundial en las artes marciales, además había peleado contra quienes habían intentado robar en los refugios que ella había habitado, aunque tenía mucho tiempo fuera de práctica.

De cualquier forma haría todo lo posible por vencerlo, ella había decidido irse sí o sí.

* * *

Videl ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse demasiado, ni siquiera tenía un rasguño, Robser había quedado noqueado de un golpe que no vio venir.

Rápidamente ella escribió una misiva, no quería durar ni un segundo más en esa casa, Videl no se llevó nada que no fuera suyo, incluso mantuvo su promesa y le dejó el aero-car estilo clásico, de cualquier forma no le gustaba mucho, se le hacía feo, y muy lento para su gusto.

Subió a la moto-cápsula y se fue a toda velocidad, en el pasado había tenido un turbo-jet, aunque había quedado destruido una vez que los androides lo derribaron con ella y su padre como tripulantes, sobrevivieron de puro milagro. Ahora el más veloz de sus vehículos era esa moto-capsula.

Videl iba totalmente eufórica, aumentaba la velocidad como si estuviese siendo perseguida, los androides pusieron atacar y ella ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, era tanta la vitalidad que no le cabía en el cuerpo.

Durante esos tres años no se había cortado el cabello, ahora le llegaba a la cintura de tan largo que lo tenía, no se lo había recogido, así que su cabello revoloteaba libremente con el viento.

Lo único que quería era alejarse, ni siquiera pensó mucho en la ruta, solo se fue en dirección a la Capital del Centro, posteriormente se iría en dirección al oeste.

* * *

 _—Interrumpimos este programa para darles información sobre los androides —_ Dijo el locutor de la radio— _En estos momentos están atacando la región 26, en Ginder Town._

Esa fue la señal que Videl esperaba, afortunadamente ya iba en camino, iría a meterse a la boca del lobo con tal de ver si su esperanza llegaba.

Fue testigo de cómo "El guerrero dorado" se enfrentó a los androides, no pudo ganarles, y casi muere presenciando la colosal batalla, pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Él no era corpulento, aun así se le notaba la determinación en la lejanía. Luchó contra los androides hasta que de plano ya no pudo levantarse, aun así ni siquiera pudo hacerles el menor daño.

—¡Ya vámonos, diecisiete…! Fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Videl tuvo que asegurarse con la mirada de que los androides ya se habían alejado, finalmente se decidió ir al lugar donde el guerrero dorado había caído, se acercó, para su sorpresa, él lucía totalmente distinto: Su cabello no se veía hirsuto como hacía algunos instantes atrás, más bien se veía liso, ¡Ni siquiera tenía el mismo color! Ahora se veía lila.

Casi estuvo a punto de dudar que fuera ese el mismo sujeto que había visto momentos atrás, luego vio que la ropa era la misma, además de que recordó que varios habían asegurado que el guerrero dorado cambiaba de color de cabello, aunque sino se equivocaba ella recordaba que todos decían que su cabello lucía negro.

Se acercó más y fue cuando notó algo que la hizo extrañarse, Videl tenía durante casi veinte años escuchando de la existencia del guerrero dorado, y se suponía que él debía tener más o menos su edad, entonces ¿Por qué este joven no parecía ni siquiera tener los veinte años?

Después de meditarlo llegó a una conclusión: Este no debía ser el guerrero dorado original, más bien debía ser una especie de sucesor, quizás un hermano menor, y el antiguo guerrero dorado sí había muerto.

* * *

Videl había decidido llevar al guerrero dorado a su casa para que lo curaran ya que él no despertaba. De ninguna manera podría llevarlo en la moto, lo cual era una lástima ya que este era su vehículo más veloz, menos mal que aún conservaba un aero-car deportivo.

Por fortuna Videl era la mujer más fuerte de la tierra, sino hubiese tenido muchos problemas para subir al guerrero dorado al asiento trasero del aero-car, no tenía una báscula para comprobarlo, pero ese muchacho debía estar muy pesado para su enclenque apariencia.

—Sus huesos deben estar hechos de piedra —Bufó Videl.

¿Y ahora… dónde se suponía que vivía el guerrero dorado?

La hija de Mr. Satan de pronto notó un logotipo en su chamarra.

—Corporación cápsula —Leyó Videl, supuso que él era un empleado del sitio que aún trabajaba desde las sombras en la Capital del Oeste. Esperaba que sí, porque era allá hacia dónde lo llevaría, estaba a 900 kilómetros de allí, y no querría errar el camino porque eso significaría alargar la ruta más de lo necesario. Quizás tendría que manejar durante toda la noche para llegar, lo hizo sin querer poner mucha atención, pero era necesario para poder dar con el lugar.

Videl durante toda la vida había tenido una especie de sexto sentido que le permitía darse cuenta de quién eran exactamente las personas, lamentó que eso no le hubiese funcionado con Robser, o quizás siempre hizo caso omiso con tal de no quedarse sola, pero en los breves vistazos que daba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor para ver al guerrero dorado, casi tuvo la certeza de que él era muy bueno, era un alma no corrompida, sin embargo era valiente, tanto que se enfrentaba a los androides sin dudar, supo que él no sería capaz de hacer algo malo, y se sintió tranquila con que ese fuera el objeto de su esperanza.

* * *

Bulma estaba preocupada, su hijo se había ido desde el mediodía de ayer y él aun no regresaba, esperaba que estuviera bien, por desgracia él era tan terco como su padre alguna vez lo había sido.

Ella miraba el cielo matutino esperando ver a su hijo llegar, pero no, él no venía, escuchó el sonido de un aero-car y bajó la mirada, del vehículo descendió una joven mujer de cabello negro.

—Disculpe —Llamó ella— ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar la corporación cápsula?

—Es justo aquí —Respondió Bulma— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Traigo al muchacho que se enfrenta a los androides desmayado en el asiento trasero.

Bulma no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, corrió para acercarse a ver a su único hijo.

* * *

—Te lo agradezco, Videl. Justo ayer escuchamos que estaban atacando Ginder Town —Comentó Bulma.

—Sí, justo allí lo encontré.

—¿Quieres decir que te viniste desde allá para traer a mi hijo? —Inquirió sorprendida, su interlocutora asintió— Tu familia debe estar preocupada —La científica de pronto notó como el semblante de Videl se ponía triste, no tuvo que escuchar más, había visto durante tantos años era mirada que ya era capaz de leerla— Lo lamento, Videl. No quise…

—No se preocupe —Interrumpió Videl con la mayor amabilidad que pudo— Estoy bien, en serio.

Bulma estaba tan apenada, y a la vez tan agradecida.

—Entonces supongo que podrías quedarte aquí —Ofreció Bulma— No vivimos muy cómodos, pero no nos hace falta nada.

Videl sonrió, inicialmente había pensado en conocer al guerrero dorado y ahora viviría en la misma casa de él, asintió aceptando.

* * *

—Trunks, cariño. Ella es Videl, te trajo desde Ginger Town —Presentó Bulma cuando su hijo recuperó el conocimiento.

* * *

—Te agradezco que me trajeras —Dijo Trunks a Videl días después de que despertara, cuando pudo levantarse— Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

—Enséname a volar —Le interrumpió para pedirle. Trunks se le quedó viendo, recordaba que su maestro Gohan le había contado que en el pasado algunos terrícolas podían volar, enseñaría a Videl por agradecimiento.

Ella aprendió en pocos días, de ninguna manera podría volar a la misma velocidad que Trunks, pero el desplazarse por el aire ya era ganancia.

Para su total sorpresa, Videl comenzó a llenarse de muchísima más esperanza de la que alguna vez creyó, y la causa era Trunks. Él era demasiado joven, no era capaz de recordar cómo era el mundo sin los androides, sin embargo él estaba lleno de vida, de anhelo, de sueños y de esperanza, y era capaz de contagiarlo con tan solo hablar.

Videl, durante los descansos de las clases de vuelo había escuchado a Trunks con atención, escuchó cuando él le contó de su fallecido maestro de artes marciales, de la máquina del tiempo, del viaje que había hecho para llevarle una medicina a un amigo de su madre fallecido en esta época a causa de una enfermedad del corazón, pero que permanecería vivo en aquella línea del tiempo, le contó que en el pasado había podido ver a su padre, de quien se había olvidado por completo ya que murió cuando él tenía un año de edad. Y aun a pesar de la imposibilidad del relato, ella todo lo creyó, porque era Trunks quien se lo decía.

—En algunos meses viajaré de nuevo al pasado, cuando la máquina del tiempo termine de cargarse —Dijo Trunks.

Y Videl lo escuchaba con total admiración. Ese muchacho, aun a pesar de su tierna apariencia, tenía una madurez que sorprendía a la mujer diez años mayor.

* * *

—¿Vivías en el distrito del este? —Inquirió Trunks, Videl asintió— ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste tan lejos?

—Mi padre decidió que nos transportáramos lejos, él creía que de esa forma evitaríamos a los androides.

—Yo discrepo, no es cuestión de solo cambiar de lugar, aunque viajemos a otro, de cualquier forma podríamos ser atacados… La única solución es que los androides desaparezcan.

Videl estaba segura de que Trunks lograría destruirlos algún día, si alguien podía, ese era Trunks.

* * *

Pero no todo era color de rosa entre su amistad. Trunks aun volaba con la velocidad de un trueno cada que sabía que los androides estaban atacando algún lugar, pese a las protestas de Bulma aunadas a las de Videl, y a esta segunda no le importaba arriesgarse con tal de seguirlo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y para traerlo de ser necesario, se iba volando y regresaba con él en sus brazos, llevaba su aero-car por si acaso llegaba a cansarse, así podría conducir.

Videl al principio creyó que se arriesgaba por Trunks a causa de que él era el objeto de su esperanza. Aunque con las semanas se dio cuenta de que esto no era del todo cierto. Trunks sí era su máxima esperanza, pero se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo más por él, y eso la hacía respingar.

¿Por Trunks? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¡Él era solo un niño!

Un niño que acababa oficialmente en convertirse en adulto.

Quizás sí, pero si Trunks lo sabía seguramente se horrorizaría, él era una década menor.

Ella nunca se imaginó sentir algo así por un chico muchísimo más joven, quizás era porque Trunks demostraba una inmensa bondad, aun así, lo mejor era callarse, no quería perder su amistad.

* * *

Cierto día fueron juntos a comprar víveres.

Una adolescente se le quedó viendo a Trunks, con extrañeza, luego sonrió entusiasmada.

 **—** ¡Eres ese chico que pelea con los androides! —Dijo ella.

Trunks sonrió con timidez, tuvo un breve intercambio de palabras antes de notar que Videl había comenzado a alejarse.

—Bueno, gracias. Me tengo que ir —Se despidió Trunks.

—Salúdame a tu mamá —Dijo la adolescente refiriéndose a Videl, la hija de Mr. Satan no hizo sino molestarse y comenzar a volar.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? —Inquirió Trunks persiguiéndola cuando llegaron a su casa.

—Nada… —Dijo intentando sonar lo más indiferente que pudo, aunque fallando. Ella se sintió tan imbécil, ¿De verdad era tan patética que se ponía a hacer una escena de celos por una niña de quince años? ¿Por Trunks? ¿Por qué no pudo fingir que no le molestaba?

—Yo solo saludaba, no era necesario que te vinieras así —Dijo Trunks.

—No te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí…

—Bueno… por un segundo creí que te habías puesto celosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Despotricó en un tono con el que aparentaba genuina indignación al tiempo que se giró a encararlo,

—Ah… eso pensé —Dijo evidentemente triste, Videl se sorprendió con eso, con el hecho de verlo cabizbajo dirigirse a su habitación. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se portaba así?

—Trunks… —Llamó, olvidándose de su anterior molestia— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… es solo que estoy cansado —Mintió, la verdad era que desde hace un tiempo se había enamorado de ella, pero no intentaba nada porque temía que ella lo rechazara, se sentía un niñato ante ella, la veía como una imposibilidad, y al ver cómo ella se había venido notó que estaba celosa, aunque él hecho de que ella lo estuviese negando le dolió, le dolió porque la creyó sincera, y por más que quería ocultar su tristeza simplemente no podía hacerlo— Voy a dormir un poco —Anunció antes de entrar a su cuarto, justo iba a cerrar la puerta pero Videl le detuvo.

La hija de Mr. Satan había visto sus ojos, había sido imposible ignorar el dolor en su mirada, ¿Qué le pasaba? Porqué de pronto se veía tan triste.

Trunks, visiblemente nervioso bajó el rostro, pero Videl lo levantó con sus manos, como si tuviera la fuerza para obligarlo, aunque él no opuso resistencia, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los otros del mismo color, y ambos pudieron ver el mismo sentimiento, real, correspondido, genuino.

Pudieron darse cuenta de que sus corazones estaban enamorados del uno del otro aun a pesar de la diferencia de edades, tales cosas quizás "importaban" ante la sociedad, pero los corazones no veían las limitaciones que sí veían las personas, los corazones solo se enamoraban y ya.

Trunks se puso feliz, aunque no hizo nada, no porque no quisiera, sino por nervios, ¡Él nunca había besado a una mujer! Se la había pasado varios años de su vida entrenando y ayudando a las personas, no se había dado el tiempo de enamorarse, y ahora esto le había pasado solo por casualidad, pero el amor era así, hacía acto de presencia cuando uno menos lo esperaba.

Videl, quizás notando los temores en su mirada, lo besó, lo besó abrazadoramente, y él, cuando salió de su sorpresa inicial, le correspondió con torpeza.

Ella lo guio con sus labios, lo tomó por los hombros para obligarlo a entrar a su habitación, para moverlo habría requerido entrenar décadas enteras, pero Trunks se había dejado llevar.

Videl siguió besándolo, se apartó un par de segundos para quitarse el morral y luego reanudó el contacto, entre besos guio sus manos para quitarle la chamarra al tiempo que acariciaba sus brazos, Trunks se sobresaltó, creía saber qué era lo que ella quería, y no se equivocaba. En el fondo ella creyó que estaba apresurando las cosas, pero luego recordó que Trunks viajaría en menos de un mes al pasado, así que ya no lo dudó, quería entregarse, estaba segura de que era lo que quería, esta vez se entregaba con toda convicción.

Sus pieles se erizaban entre sí, al ritmo del palpitar de ambos corazones.

—¿Por qué tiemblas? —Preguntó Videl de pronto.

—Es que… yo nunca… —Tartamudeó Trunks, ella entendió lo que él trataba de decir.

—¿Eres virgen? —Inquirió un tanto sorprendida.

—Sí —Dijo totalmente nervioso, y avergonzado— Es que nunca me había enamorado… —Explicó— Y yo no quise tener relaciones sexuales sin amor, creo que ambas cosas deben ir de la mano.

Para Videl fue imposible no sentir una infinita ternura, definitivamente Trunks era un muchacho de sentimientos puros, por un momento se sintió sucia ante él, como si pudiera corromperlo con el simple contacto. Sintió que sería terrible mancharlo con su piel, lo mejor sería alejarse, y así había comenzado a hacerlo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—¿Qué sucede, Videl? ¿Dije algo malo? —Inquirió él al momento de que la tomaba de la mano para detenerla.

—No, Trunks… Dijiste algo muy bello, pero no puedo estar contigo, yo no…

—Shhhh… Tranquila, ¿Qué pasa…? —Insistió, ella siguió sin responder— ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? —Inquirió en tono de dolor.

—No, Trunks. No eres tú, ¡Soy yo!

Una parte de ella no quería contarle para que él no la despreciase, pero creyó que él debía saber la verdad, debía saber que en realidad él no tenía nada de malo, que la que estaba mal era ella. Así que le contó todo, le contó que durante tres años se había quedado con un hombre por no estar sola, le confió que ahora que lo recordaba él la había tocado inapropiadamente desde antes de que ellos se acostaran, y él la escuchó, la comprendió, no la juzgó, quizás sintió algo de celos en su interior, pero entendió el motivo por el que ella le estuviera contando esas cosas.

—Solo quería que lo supieras —Finalizó Videl, hizo el intento de alejarse de nuevo, para su sorpresa, él la detuvo al tiempo que comenzaba a besarla con más ímpetu.

Trunks se había propuesto poseerla con tanta intensidad que haría que ella se olvidara que alguna vez estuvo en los brazos de otro hombre, no solo quería quitarle la ropa, quería quitarle la tristeza que antes había sentido, borrar el mal recuerdo, llenar su vacío, curar su vacío, cuidarla, protegerla, adueñarse de ella y convertirse en su propiedad.

Él tenía algo que la hizo sentir que flotaba desde el primer contacto, nunca se había sentido así en los brazos de Robser, y recordó que desde que había escapado de su casa en las cavernas, se había propuesto no volver a estar con otro hombre porque con él cada vez se sintió más vacía, pero aunque aún no lo comprobaba, estaba segura de que con Trunks sería todo lo contrario.

Por su parte, él la tocaba y le acariciaba intentando denotar seguridad, aunque la verdad estaba nervioso como nunca había estado en su vida, no quería verse inexperto ante ella, lo que no sabía era que Videl era igual de novaba que él en estos asuntos, porque ella había tenido sexo, pero esa sería la primera vez en la que ella sabría lo que era hacer el amor con todas las letras.

Y ambos se tocaban la piel, entrelazaban sus dedos en sus cabellos, se rozaban la nariz contra la del otro, los labios, se quitaban la ropa el uno al otro, sus movimientos eran torpes a causa de sus nervios.

Videl se olvidó totalmente de lo sucia que se había sentido rato antes ante Trunks, él la hizo olvidar ese sentir, porque a él no le importaba no ser el primero, le importaba ser el último en su vida. La adoraba como nadie, por eso ahora estaba así con ella, porque sabía que ella era la mujer a quien le quería hacer el amor en todas las formas posibles.

Finalmente ambos estaban totalmente desnudos de la ropa, aunque Trunks seguía vestido de nervios y miedo. Videl lo abrazó al tiempo que se recostaba, como incitándolo a acomodarse entre sus piernas, y él hizo caso a la tácita invitación, ella lamió su oído mientras lo sentía estremecer, sisear entre dientes, excitado, encendido, la abrazaba con vehemencia mientras ella levantaba su pelvis, como buscando algo.

—Hazlo, Trunks —Parecía una orden, pero lo digo en tono de súplica, él entendió lo que ella quería, lo mismo que él, obedeció y ambos jadearon ahogadamente… en evidente placer.

Ambos comenzaron a devorar sus labios, Videl empujaba sus caderas al tiempo que recibía la hombría de Trunks, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de exactamente quién llevaba el mando, no importaba, solo se dejaban llevar.

Videl jadeaba al punto de sentir que se le acababa el aire. No era un acto sinsentido que la haría sentir el máximo de los vacíos al final, era una acto que la llenaba de todas las formas, porque Trunks no solo hacía notar la presencia de su longitud excitada, sino que la llenaba de besos, pero sobretodo, de amor, porque eso era lo que él sentía, un amor tan grande y sincero que no parecía el ofrecido por un joven de apenas dieciocho años, parecía el sentir de un alma vieja, un alma vieja pero llena de vida.

Trunks escuchó que Videl había comenzado a gemir dolorosamente, de forma más aguda, parecía estar enloqueciendo, y él por un segundo creyó que la lastimaba, dio un vistazo a su rostro, para su enorme sorpresa supo que ella en realidad estaba disfrutando mucho, se lo dijo la forma en la que sonreía a pesar de estar agitada, sudando, y él, visualmente excitado tuvo el instinto de moverse con más ímpetu, con más fuerza, y continuaron moviendo sus caderas hasta desvanecerse en los brazos del otro, y lo lograron sin necesidad de ser los amantes sexualmente más experimentados, no hizo falta, porque solo el latido al unísono del sexo y del corazón pueden crear el éxtasis, el genuino, el que electrificaba todo el cuerpo hasta desvanecerse en el delirio.

* * *

—Trunks… —El aludido se removió en su sueño, un poco apretujado por el cuerpo de Videl, en esa cama que era de tamaño individual, aunque por ahora ambos la compartían— Trunks, la cena está lista —Insistió la voz femenina. Fue entonces cuando la pareja en la cama finalmente salió de su letargo.

—Sí, mamá… Ya voy… —Respondió Trunks con evidente nerviosismo.

—Iré a avisarle a Videl —Dijo Bulma, y fue entonces cuando la pareja palideció. La hija de Mr. Satan deseaba haber tenido esa habilidad que Trunks había mencionado en el amigo de su madre en el pasado: La teletransportación. Deseó haber podido teletransportarse a su cuarto para haberle podido contestar a Bulma desde allá.

Lo único que ambos pudieron hacer antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse con prisas, fue escuchar como Bulma se alejaba de la habitación.

Videl estaba considerando salir y fingir que había estado en otro lado, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos con unos pasos acercándose al cuarto.

—Trunks…

—¿Sí, mamá?

—¿Podrían tú y Videl bajar a cenar? —Inquirió.

—Sí, mamá. Ya vamos —Respondió Trunks antes de oír que los pasos de su madre se alejaban nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no negaste que yo estaba aquí? —Regañó Videl.

—Conozco el tono que mi madre usa cuando sabe las cosas, justo acaba de usarlo, ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo.

* * *

Videl bajó totalmente avergonzada, no era que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho con Trunks, pero creyó que Bulma la vería con odio.

Para su enorme sorpresa e incredulidad, ella le sonreía con complicidad.

—Ay, Trunks… Es tan difícil verte crecer.

* * *

Finalmente Trunks hizo el viaje al pasado, Videl se incomodó de quedarse a solas con Bulma, creyó que ella la sometería a un intenso interrogatorio, pero eso nunca pasó, porque Bulma se daba cuenta de las cosas, no hubo necesidad de preguntar.

Videl creyó que sería juzgada por Bulma por el hecho de ser diez años mayor que Trunks, pero Bulma no vio eso como una barrera entre ellos dos, creía que el amor era posible sin importar las cosas mundanas, ¿Cómo podría juzgar a Trunks por andar con una mujer mayor cuando ella misma se había enamorado de un mercenario espacial?

* * *

Trunks había llenado a Videl de esperanza, primero cuando ella tuvo la esperanza de que él destruiría a los androides, y luego cuando tuvo la esperanza en que él la haría muy feliz, así que gustosamente lo esperó, el día menos pensado regresó, regresó para contarles a Videl y a su madre cómo le había ido en la línea del pasado.

 _—Interrumpimos este programa para darles información sobre los androides —_ Dijo el locutor de la radio— _Número diecisiete y Número dieciocho han vuelto a aparecer. En estos momentos están atacando la región 49 del punto DBN, en la ciudad Parsley._

Ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas de cuando Trunks regresó a su tiempo cuando aniquiló a los androides.

Aún quedaba destruir al Cell de este tiempo pero eso sería en tres años, mientras tanto volvería con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida a informarles que el mundo estaba libre de los androides.

Esa noche Trunks tuvo un apasionado recibimiento en su cuarto, pero ese ya sería un lemon para OTRA historia.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Este fic debía ser de máximo 13 mil palabras, en total son 9,510.

 **Gracias** a quienes terminaron de leer mi fic y a **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball** por organizar el concurso.

Un saludo enorme a todos que se apuntaron al concurso, visiten la página de Facebook organizadora para que sepan cuales otros retos se entregaron.

Decidí irme a la línea Mirai porque me pareció más posible escribir un amor de aquella línea del tiempo que en la línea normal de DBZ, o al menos yo sentí que por la frase debía ser sexo con amor.

Igualmente decidí enfocarme más en Mirai Videl porque hay muy pocas historias de ella, me comentaron de **Destino** de "Ashril".

El único Trunks x Videl del que tengo conocimiento es **Química** de "Schala S"

Cabe señalar que lo maravilloso de estos retos es que terminas escribiendo cosas que quizás de momento no hubieras hecho. En mi caso a mí me gusta escribir de los saiyajins, pero fue un placer quebrarme la cabeza con esta historia, también fue un excelente regalo de cumpleaños (12 de febrero)

Según investigué Videl ganó el torneo en la categoría infantil a los once años, esto fue pocos días antes de que los androides aparecieran, para ese entonces Trunks tenía un año, por eso menciono que ambos tienen una diferencia de diez años de edad.

Videl y Mr. Satan originalmente vivían en "La ciudad estrella naranja", la cual en la línea normal de DBZ se cambiaría el nombre a "Ciudad Satan", esto no pasa aquí ya que Mr. Satan "no derrotó a Cell".

Otra cosa que de repente se me olvida y tuve que recordar en mi investigación fue que el verdadero nombre de Mr. Satan es Mark, "Satan" en realidad es en honor al lugar donde entrenó.

Videl permanece en esta historia con el cabello largo ya que en la serie se corta el cabello porque Gohan le dice que debería cortárselo para que no le estorbara para pelear. Mirai Trunks obviamente no le diría eso porque él mismo lo trajo largo en la serie.

Aunque los reviews no serán parte de la ponderación en el concurso igual y los espero. También pueden encontrarme en Facebook como "Diosa de la Muerte"

Las ciudades atacadas por los androides son nombres de ciudades en la serie, tomados de los capítulos y la película de Mirai Trunks y Gohan.

La imagen del fic es una fusión entre dos imágenes de "Eleneli" en Deviantart.


End file.
